Don't Want To Be A Kid Again
by KushyIsMyMan
Summary: The war long over, everybody has settled down and either is married or engaged. It seems all the pilots ended up with kids, and they love parenthood! But when war suddenly returns, can the parents bare to see their children become as they once were?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing -whines- I want TREIZE!!

Warnings: Fluff, shounen-ai (guyxguy), shoujo-ai (girlxgirl? please correct me if I'm wrong), kinda OOS (Treize didn't die), slight OOC

* * *

Prologue

Quatre and Trowa entered the small and ram-shackled orphanage hand in hand, Quatre's eyes rather sad as he looked around, grip tightening on Trowa's hand. Trowa squeezed in return and Quatre smiled sheepishly, watching as a woman in her late fifties approached them, a warm smile on her face.

"You must be Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton, it's so nice to see you both."

"It's nice to see you at last Mrs. Williams. Where's Troy?" Quatre asked with a slight smile, his eyes moving quickly to look around.

"Come with me, he's with the other children." Trowa and Quatre followed the little woman down a short hallway and into a rather large room with chairs and couches scattered around. They were old and well used, but the kids appeared not to care. Upon their entrance, many young and curious eyes turned to look at them hopefully, Quatre becoming rather sad that he couldn't take all of them home. He would remember to send funding to this little orphanage right away, because they sorely needed it.

"Troy? Can you come here please dearie." Mrs. Williams waited a moment until an eight-year-old boy appeared from a corner, several sheets of paper and a shrinking pencil in his pale and slender fingers. Once he reached Mrs. Williams, he then looked at Quatre and Trowa curiously. "Troy, this is Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton. They've come to take you home." At the sound of those words, the boy's rather dull blue eyes brightened and he hugged Mrs. Williams tightly. Upon drawing back, he looked between Trowa and Quatre quickly before leaping on Trowa, hugging him as though Trowa were his last link to life. It wasn't long before the ex-Heavyarms pilots realized the boy was crying. With a soothing hand, he stroked the boy's long black hair with a soft smile, feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes.

"It's okay Troy…you have a family now…" Trowa smiled and glanced at Quatre, who truly was crying. Trowa pulled Quatre into the hug and the three cried for many long moments…

* * *

A/N: R&R! I won't put up another chapter 'til I get 5 reviews so that I know this story is actual interesting!


	2. Invitation

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this! I had a writer's block on it, but at least it's here! I thnk it's okay. Just in case anybody got lost, this chapter is 6 years after the prologue. The G-boys are 26 and Troy is 14, thus Troy was adopted in the year AC 200. There, hope nobody's lost now. Don't worry, the other's shall soon make there appearance and all shall be revealed! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**An Invitation**

_Sent to Quatre and Trowa Barton-Winner_

_YOU ARE INVITED  
__to a New Year's Eve Party_

_At: Preventer's Headquarters, Earth  
__When: December 31, starting at 9:00  
__Lady Une_

_P.S. Please bring your **entire** family_

Quatre looked at the invitation, curiosity in his eyes. There had never been a New Year's celebration at Preventers before, at least none that he had known about or was invited to. He reread the card again and was startled as an arm slipped around his waist.

"Something interesting come in the mail today?" Quatre rolled his eyes as his husband's voice was muttered near his ear.

"Just an invitation. And could you please quit sneaking up on me…it's embarrassing…remember what happened when Troy caught us?" Trowa merely chuckled and kissed Quatre's cheek, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the card.

"Hmm…a New Year's Eve party at Preventers HQ…I wonder who else is invited…?" Quatre shrugged slightly and placed the card back on the pile of keep mail, having already sorted it. Vaguely, Quatre noticed that Trowa had yet to finished getting dressed, the brunette tending to both sleep in and be rather lazy on his days off. Their large house was quiet for once, as their son was at school for the day, and Quatre was trying to decide whether or not they should take advantage of that. The blonde decided to keep the topic on the party however as he slipped his arm around Trowa's slender waist. Despite aging ten years since the war, their appearances were little in difference. Quatre was taller, but his messy blonde hair and big aqua eyes remained. Trowa was still slender in the waist, long in the leg, and broad in the shoulders, though he too had become taller, much to Quatre's dismay.

"Are we going to go to this party? Because if so I must ensure my schedule is clear for that night."

"I think Troy would enjoy it, it might give him a chance to meet some new people, make some new friends. Besides, he's been dying to go to Earth." Quatre smiled and nodded softly. He hated keeping Troy cooped up on L4 in space, but it was hard to get vacation time when you were the head of such a big corporation.

"I agree, we'll go. Even if I have something on my timetable, we'll all go." Trowa chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on Quatre's lips, smiling as he pulled away.

"I like it when you toss work aside, especially when it's for your family." Quatre blushed softly; picking up the slight hint in the first half of the statement that implied that Trowa found it a bit of a turn on when Quatre cast aside his workload for a day or two.

"Trowa…"

"Troy's at school and we don't have to work, I say we take advantage of this…" Quatre nodded in silent agreement and allowed himself to be gently steered upstairs to the master bedroom, sharing in Trowa's grin all the way…

"Dad! Father! I'm home! I know you guys are too 'cause the car's in the garage!" Troy threw his backpack in its customary corner and slung his laptop carry-case on his shoulder, moving to look over the pile of mail out of boredom. He looked at the invitation and his eyes brightened. If they went, that would mean they were going to Earth! Troy snatched up the invitation and bounded upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. "Hey! Pops!" Troy knew where his parents were if they weren't answering and quickly stood before the door to the master bedroom. With his fist, he banged on the door. "If you guys don't open up I'm coming in!"

Troy often wondered how his parents could spend an entire day in their room, even if they were with each other. He smirked as he heard thumps, rustles, and curses from behind the door and decided to put more pressure on the already rushed Quatre and Trowa. "I'll give you to the count of five! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! I'M COMING IN!" Troy opened the door, which had been left unlocked (foolish parents) and grinned to see his dishevelled fathers.

"Troy! We've told you time and time again that you should respect the privacy of others and that especially includes us!" Troy merely grinned at Trowa and waved the invitation.

"But this is important! I found this invitation on the table downstairs and I came to tell you that we just HAVE to go!" Troy waved the invitation around and Quatre laughed softly, pulling on a shirt. Trowa frowned and moved to the closet, pulling out a green turtleneck and pulling it over his head.

"We are going Troy, I promise you we'll go."

"Yeah!" Troy leapt on Quatre, pulling him into a breath-preventing bear hug. Quatre gasped for breath and shoved Troy off, half-glaring at the grinning 14-year-old. Having fallen upon being pushed off of the blonde, Troy leapt to his feet and hugged Trowa too, in the same fashion as he had Quatre. Trowa pried the young teen off of him and shook his head softly.

"Settle down Troy, the party isn't for two weeks. Now, do you have any homework?" Troy heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, one of which was hidden by a fall of black bangs over the left side of his face. His visible blue eye met Trowa's visible green eye. With another sigh, Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I have some math to get done, but that's it."

"Okay then, go do your homework. We'll get dinner started and call you when it's done." Troy nodded slowly, not overly fond of homework (but who is?).

"Yes dad." Troy handed Trowa the invitation, more as a reminder than anything, and made his way back to the door. He stopped with his hand resting on the doorframe. He turned and looked between his parents. "Hey…will I have to wear my suit for this New Year's party?" He asked with a hesitant grin. He didn't like his suit and didn't wear it much except for when Quatre had dinners and such with his affiliates. Quatre smiled and shook his head softly.

"I won't make you wear your suit, but you do have to wear something suitable. In other words, none of your jeans and don't you dare wear one of those t-shirts of yours."

"Aw! But father! Everybody loves my little yaoi t-shirts!"

"Two keywords there Troy, _'little' _and _'yaoi'_. Now I know that that kind of stuff doesn't bother you, but some people don't much like it. Besides that, those shirts don't even cover your stomach!" Troy grinned at Trowa and turned back towards the door, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh but they do like them! You should see some of the girls, and guys, at school when I wear those." Troy smirked and, flashing the victory sign over his shoulder, hurried away before he was on the receiving end of one of Trowa's lectures. For one who had been so silent, Trowa gave a lot of lectures. Troy went to his own room, sitting down on his bed, plugging in his laptop, and getting to work while Quatre and Trowa went downstairs to fix dinner.

Despite the fact that Quatre was rich, he had practically no hired help. There were a few people who took care of the garden, a few more that kept the unused rooms from growing layers of dust, and that was about it. Quatre didn't see the point in having a house-full of servants when they could clean up after themselves and make their own meals. Usually it was Quatre who actually cooked dinner and Trowa just helped, since they had quickly discovered that Trowa was not a talented cook (let's just say the incident involved fire alarms going off). The two padded into the kitchen, feet bare and barely making a sound on the stone tiles.

"What are we going to make tonight…?" Quatre looked around the kitchen, thinking in silence to himself as he opened and closed cupboards and checked the fridge and freezer. He always did feel that the hardest part about making a meal was choosing what to make, however he was the only one in the house with such thoughts. Troy and Trowa were quite content in eating cereal for their three meals, or merely grabbing snacks a few times throughout the day. But more often than not, Quatre insisted on at least one proper meal a day whether the others liked it or not.

"Why not just cook up some TV dinners and leave it at that?" Trowa asked with a shrug, motioning at the small stack that lay in the freezer, most of which were eaten by Troy while his parents were working late. Quatre planted his fists on his hips and glared at his husband.

"No, I refuse to do that. You two need proper meals, especially Troy! He's-"

"He's a growing boy and needs proper nutrients if he's ever going to mature properly." Trowa recited with a smirk, moving quickly to encircle Quatre in his arms, dipping his head down to quickly kiss the blonde. "I know you worry about him love, but he's just a kid. Besides, he deserves the little…_'luxuries'_…that we could not get at his age." Quatre sighed in defeat and laid his head against Trowa's chest.

"You're right. I guess, for tonight, we'll do it your way. But I warn you Trowa Barton, if you light **_anything_** on fire, I swear that you will never again be allowed to touch the stove, oven, toaster, or microwave!" Quatre effectively glared Trowa down, the tall brunette raising his hands in surrender as he moved to the freezer.

"Alright, alright, I get the point love." Treize smiled slightly and went about placing three TV dinners in the oven after turning the appliance on to the right temperature. Once the dinners were cooking, Trowa meandered over to his lover, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist, brushing a soft kiss over Quatre's lips. "That's why you cook and I clean." He muttered with a small smirk, nuzzling Quatre's hair. Quatre giggled, burying his face against Trowa's shoulder, since he wasn't quite tall enough to hide his face in the crook of the tall brunette's neck.

"Yeah…here's to hoping that Troy can cook better than you." Quatre smiled, the motion hidden from his love, but Trowa chuckled softly and kissed Quatre's cheek. The loud closing of the fridge and the clearing of a throat interrupted their moment of cute togetherness. Both men lifted their heads and turned towards the fridge to find Troy casually leaning against it, a brow raised as he scrutinized his parents. He took a sip from the can of soda in his hand, smirking slightly.

"Is there any place in this house were you two aren't being all sentimental and…ug…touchy-feely?" Troy asked with a rather disgusted look on his face. He loved his parents, he really did, he loved them like they were his true to life genetic parents, but sometimes they just overdid the loving. Trowa's face fell into the emotionless mask it took on often during the war and he glared at the boy, Quatre doing the same. Troy was unphased though, quite used to his fathers' death glares. "I'm done my homework, what's for supper?" He asked casually as he tossed himself onto one of the stools placed along the island, sipping from his soda can and running his hand through his shoulder-length black hair in vain as it feel to cover half his face once more.

"I thought we raised you to respect your elders Troy?" Trowa snapped, Troy merely flashing the tall man a grin.

"That you did pops, but come on! How much of your lovey-dovey stuff does a kid have to put up with? A little bit here and there isn't bad, but almost every day I find you guys snuggling somewhere at least twice." Troy fixed his parents with a pointed stare, but it didn't faze either of them. Quatre merely patted Trowa on the arm while smiling at Troy.

"When you get a girl- or boy- friend we'll make sure that you remember that Troy." Troy blushed softly, but grunted and focused on his drink. Knowing he had won, Quatre smirked. Then he nudged Trowa, reminding him of the dinners with a nod towards the oven. They were finished so Trowa pulled them out and set them on the island, Quatre seating himself across from Troy while Trowa sat beside Quatre. Troy grinned broadly, a fan of TV dinners, and dug in promptly. Trowa and Quatre shared a quick look, smiling softly, and went about eating their own dinners…it was another typical day in the Barton-Winner residents done…

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter done! The next one is the New Year's party! I'm going to skip Christmas, unless I get some reviews asking me to write Christmas at the Barton-Winner residence. Or maybe I'll write it as a side-story -shrugs- Who knows? Please RR! I LOVE REVIEWS-smiles- Thanks for reading! 


	3. Party Time

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Okay, I know I said the party would be in this chapter, but I decided, instead, to put as much of the party as I could into the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter will happen during the party and we'll discover all the other pilots and how their lives are going. Oh, and also, at the first chapter I said there might be some girlxgirl pairings, but that's changed. There are no yuri pairings in the fic. Everything will be revealed in due time! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Party Time**

It was late December, December 29 to be exact, and Troy was very excited about the up-and-coming New Years party they were going to. They were on Earth already, staying one an estate that they owned not far from the city that housed Preventer headquarters, and had been for about two days now. Troy loved Earth, loved the crisp scent of winter air and the fading signs of Christmas. He looked around his room, which didn't have any personal touches, but he planned on prodding his parents into taking him out to furnish his room and make it his own. It was smaller than the room he had back on L4, but it still had a queen-sized bed that he had all to himself, and a nice big desk for his laptop and homework. He grinned and leaned back against the headboard of his bed, folding his arms behind his head. A knock on his door made him look up, blue eyes dancing typically.

"Come in, door's open." Trowa and Quatre entered the room, both men smiling at their son. "Something you guys want?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go into town and do some shopping, maybe get some new clothes for the party or decorations for your room." Troy burst out laughing, the sound rather rich and deep for a boy his age. Quatre and Trowa shared confused looks as Troy calmed himself.

"I was just about to come and bug you guys to take me shopping. Sure, I'd love to go out shopping." He smirked, stretching in an almost cat-like way before sliding off his bed and into his shoes. "Maybe I can get some more of my favourite shirts."

"No! I will not pay for any of your silly yaoi shirts Troy!"

"But dad!"

"NO! NONONO!" Troy smirked and hugged Quatre, who was quite adamant in refusing his son's idea.

"Okay pops, I get the point. No yaoi shirts, I promise." And both Quatre and Trowa knew they could trust Troy's promise, so they nodded and headed downstairs, Troy following behind them. They left the house, Quatre locking it up tight, and then climbed into the nondescript black car they drove, Trowa driving as usual. They pulled out of the long driveway and headed into town, Troy running over things he wanted to buy in his head as they went…

"Do you have enough stuff for your room yet Troy?" Troy glanced at the four bags he was lugging around and nodded softly.

"Yeah, I think I got enough stuff. Lessee…new curtains, new bedding, posters…yes, I think I have enough stuff."

"Good, let's go put your bags in the car and then we'll come back and see if we can find something for you to wear to the party." Quatre said with a smile and the three headed back out to the car, reappearing in the mall several minutes later, as Trowa had arranged and rearranged Troy's bags a couple of times to ensure room for anything else they may purchase.

Like anytime they went shopping, Trowa and Quatre were wishing they had a leash, or at least a bell, on their son. Troy hurried around the mall, dashing ahead of his parents whenever something caught his eye in a window. He'd ogle video games and snicker at ladies fashions before dipping into a store to check out some clothes. It wasn't until the third clothing store that Troy seemed willing to try things on.

Quatre and Trowa perused the shelves, Troy digging through racks of clothing, eying various pairs of jeans in various colours and washes. Troy was startled as his parents appeared, looking over his shoulder/head at the jeans he was looking so intently at.

"Like those jeans Troy?" Quatre grinned, lifting a smooth eyebrow while Troy snorted and hunted down his size, pulling them off the rack and draping them over his arm with a glare at his parents. He moved on, Quatre and Trowa grinning as they moved to lean against a wall and just wait.

"Hey, dad!"

"Yes Troy?"

"What colours look good on me!" Quatre and Trowa sighed softly and rejoined Troy, noticing he was looking at a rack of silk, button-down shirts in various, and widely ranged, colours. Quatre eyed the rack of shirts, glancing between them and Troy frequently before he dove forward and snatched up a shirt, laying it over Troy's arm.

"Sapphire blue…" With another look at Troy, Quatre snatched up another shirt, placing it in Troy's arms. "Black…" And so it went until Troy had several silk shirts on his arm in sapphire blue, black, royal blue, silver, and pale blue. Trowa couldn't help but shake his head, knowing there would be no stopping Quatre now. And he was very right. Troy found himself being dragged all over the store and his arms were soon piled high with shirts and pants of various colours and styles. With a soft groan, he moved off to the change rooms, trying everything on. He appeared frequently to show off how he looked, Trowa complimenting on how good the silver looked on him and Quatre stating that the black gave him a very interesting, mysterious quality, especially with the way he wore his hair. By the time he had tried everything on, Troy wanted to buy everything and told his parents so. Trowa frowned, but Quatre seemed to brighten.

"That's not a bad idea! You'd have so many dress outfits to wear! And most of those shirts have such potential! Here, give me those and I'll go pay for them…" Troy's eyes widened and he shared a rather scared look with Trowa, who shook his head and moved off to join Quatre. Troy decided to look around the store once more. In his quick exploration, his eyes fell on a shirt that he knew he had to have. Checking the size, he grabbed it and dashed to the till, laying it on the pile that was slowly being added to the bill. Quatre and Trowa both lifted an eyebrow, surprised that Troy had found another shirt that Quatre hadn't, but Quatre merely smiled and watched it get rung up. By the time they were done, Trowa merely shook his head at the bill. If Quatre weren't rich…Trowa grunted as a bag was shoved into his lap, as they were seated on a bench, taking a break. Troy had spent his last two week's allowance on a video game and a couple of other miscellaneous things.

"Are we gong to go get lunch, or are we just going to go home?" Troy asked curiously, tilting his head to look at his parents, both of who sat to his left. Trowa grunted.

"I say we go home." Quatre grinned and kissed Trowa's cheek, tossing his arm over his husband's broad shoulders.

"I guess we can go home…we're done shopping anyway, right Troy?"

"Yeah, I got more than enough clothes and I'll be spending the rest of the day putting posters up and stuff." Troy said with a grin, his bags rustling as he gathered them into his hands, standing up. Trowa smiled in thanks at his family and stood up as well, clutching the handles of the bag that had been shoved into his lap. Together, they headed out of the mall and back home, all three eagerly awaiting New Year's Eve…

Troy riffled through his closet, now filled with all his newly bought dress clothes. He grunted, unable to find the shirt he desired to wear. His dress pants lay on his bed, with his dress shoes placed beside them. He was currently wearing nothing but his boxers, thankful of the fact his door locked so that his parents wouldn't end up barging in on him. He slammed his closet door, as he was unable to find the shirt, which he hadn't touched since hanging up two days ago, and stomped over to his bed. He pulled on his socks first, than pulled on the black pants that fit him perfectly. He slipped on his shoes and then went back to hunting down his shirt. His hair was brushed and fell to his shoulders, his bangs obscuring the view of one bright blue eye as was usual. He dug through his closet again, and then went through his dresser for the third time that night. With a groan, he dropped onto his bed, stretching out across it with his arms spread wide on either side of him. Where was that damned shirt!

"Troy! Are you ready to go yet!"

"Not yet dad! Just give me a few more minutes!"

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Troy snorted and got up from his bed, slowly going through his closet. If he couldn't find the desired shirt, he'd wear the black silk one. He riffled through the hung shirts and pants and, upon looking down, rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as he discovered where his 'missing' shirt was. He picked it up off the floor and quickly undid the buttons, shrugging into it and doing the buttons up once more. The slightly transparent material of silvery-blue glistened softly in the light and he tucked the shirt into his pants. Looking at himself in the mirror, Troy gave a satisfied smirk. The shirt was a bit baggy around the arms, but was held closed by a mere four buttons, as the collar was deep, showing a slash of flesh that ran from collarbone to the end of his ribs. Whether his parents liked it or not, he looked good. Spritzing a bit of cologne at the base of his neck quickly, he turned and rushed downstairs, finding Trowa and Quatre waiting in the small foyer. Trowa merely lifted and eyebrow, Troy doing the same thing in return while exchanging a silent conversation with his father. Quatre, however, narrowed his eyes slightly at the garment.

"Troy Triton Barton-Winner! Where did you get that shirt from!" Quatre demanded, arms crossed over his chest. Troy lifted an eyebrow, casually leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I bought it when we went shopping. And I think we should get going or we're going to be late." He pointed at the grandfather clock that was set near the entrance to the living room and then pushed away from the wall, sauntering out to the car. Quatre snorted, but Trowa steered him outside anyway, locking the door behind him. Quatre wasn't very pleased, he didn't like the idea of his son being such an…exhibitionist…but Trowa soothed him quickly and Quatre gave in. Troy was growing up, and he knew it. They drove in silence to Preventers headquarters, parking in the nearly empty parking lot between a sleek royal blue convertible and a black sport's car. The trio double-checked how they looked and then headed inside, hearing the music from outside the doors. They entered into the main atrium and were started by the festivity of it all. Streamers and banners hung everywhere and music played at just the right sound level.

They stood at the entrance for a moment, just taking it all in, when Quatre and Trowa's attention was drawn by the calling of their names.

"Quatre! Trowa! Is that you!" The two ex-pilots turned towards the voice, both sets of eyes widening at the person, or persons, that were making their way over.

"Oh Allah! DUO!"

* * *

A/N: There! Duo has entered the picture! More shall be revealed in the next chapter so just hold your horses for a bit longer. My muse has returned full-tilt for this fic so I writing as much as I can while I can. Please RR, I practically thrive on reviews. And I'm a little bit nervous about how good this fic really is, so reviews are nice and help my self-esteem a lot and help me write. If you have suggestions, let me know. K, bye! Next chapter will be up ASAP!


	4. Cobalt and Amethyst

A/N: THERE YOU GO! I UPDATED AT LAST! It's probably not perfect, but it does allow the story to continue somewhat so...yeah...enjoy! I'll do some review responses on here and see if any of the pilots have anything to say, which I'm sure they do, they always do.

**Sobakasu-** This'll answer your first two questions, but I'm afraidI can't answer your third question without giving away part of the ending! So you'll just have to wait for that answer, 'k? But I bet you it'll be a bit of a surprise as to who he gets paired with...-mysterious grin-  
**The Yaoi Mistress-** Sounds like a person after my own heart. -grins- Ah, yaoi is the ambrosia of the general anime world...tehe...yes, Troy is awesome, I'm sure you'll love him in this chapter...enjoy! Sorry it took so long!  
**PhePhe-** I'm afraid this chapter won't tell you much about whether or not there's 13x5 but... -waves over and whispers in ear- _Make sure you read the next chapter if you luvvles 13x5 like I do...tehe..._ -end whispering- Hope you enjoy this update though!

Now...are there any words from the G-Boys and their companions...?

Duo: -raises hand- You said there would be cookies.  
KIMM: ...Did I?  
Wufei: YES! You said there would be cookies damn it! -coughs- I mean...yes, yes you did and it's very dishonorable to go back on said promise...right Treize...?  
Treize: Quite right my Dragon! We demand cookies! We must make some sort of protest...-thinks- Or...perhaps...convince her to give us cookies...?  
Wufei and Duo: -vigorous nodding-  
Treize: But what...-evil grin- Oh Zechs, my dear friend...  
Zechs: Yes...?  
Treize: I have a favour to ask of you my friend...  
Zechs: Ah...okay... -is whispered his instructions- WHAT THE HELL! TREIZE YOU PERVERT!  
Treize: -smirks- Connoisseur, my friend...I am a connoisseur...  
KIMM:-giggles- I wonder...but on with the story!Enjoy! -pulls curtainaside as Treize drags Zechs off kicking and screaming, Wufei hot on their heels-

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three_  
Cobalt and Amethyst**

"Oh Allah! DUO!" Quatre and Duo charged at each other, catching each other into matching bear hugs that prevented both ex-pilots from breathing. Two pairs of hands gently pried them apart, one set wrapping around Quatre's waist while the other wrapped around Duo's. Trowa smiled slightly as he looked over Quatre's head at the other two men.

"It's good to see you both Duo, Heero."

"Hey! How did you teach Trowa to talk Quat!" Quatre giggled at Duo's teasing question and hugged Trowa's arm with a grin.

"He always knew how to talk Duo…it just took a bit of persuasion to actually get him to talk." Duo's expression turned into a knowing grin, eyes gleaming rather darkly.

"Persuasion, hm?" Duo looked Trowa up and down, but before he could continue, Heero clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Keep your dirty little thoughts to yourself Duo." Duo nodded reluctantly and Heero released him, slipping his arm around Duo's waist once more. "Duo's been dying to see you two ever since word got out of your marriage." Heero stated simply, hoping that those simple words would explain the braided pilot's thoughts.

"It's okay Heero." Quatre looked between Duo and Heero, looking the two up and down. In appearance, there was little difference, both men were definitely taller and Duo's braid had grown rather long; obviously he still didn't like the idea of cutting it. "Still don't like the thought of cutting your braid Duo?"

"I have it trimmed up a bit every now and then, you know, to take off the split ends, but He-chan wouldn't like it if I were to cut it off." Quatre and Trowa both had to blink in surprise. First of all, Duo had said He-chan without getting glared at, and second of all he had said that 'He-chan' wouldn't like to have the braid removed…which was strange as Heero had constantly ordered Duo to cut the thing off during the war.

"Heero…I thought you didn't like Duo's braid?"

"Hn. That was back in the war when it caused more problems than anything. Now it's-"

"He-chan likes to have a leash on me. He never knows when it could come in handy." Duo winked slyly at Quatre and Quatre chuckled softly, instantly understanding the meaning while Trowa blinked in mild confusion and Heero growled lowly.

"Baka…" Heero tugged at Duo's knee-length braid affectionately and, upon placing his arm back around Duo, gave Quatre a glimpse of a gold glimmer on his finger. Quatre's eyes widened in realization and he grinned, tempted to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Heero! Is that a wedding ring!" Quatre pointed at Heero's hand and was rather startled as Heero smiled, genuinely SMILED! He removed his arm from around Duo's waist again and held out his hand for Quatre to take a second look at the gold ring. It was a simple band inset with a single amethyst stone. Promptly Duo held his hand out as well, showing an almost exact replica of Heero's ring but, rather than an amethyst stone, a dark cobalt stone was settled in it. Quatre hugged Duo and Heero quickly, grinning. "Congratulations! Why didn't you say anything!"

"I always thought it was rather obvious Quatre…"

"Duo! That's not nice! We haven't seen each other for, like, almost ten years! Give me a break!" Duo laughed and clapped Quatre on the shoulder.

"Settle down Quat! I don't mean it!" Duo looked up at Trowa, smiling soothingly. "And don't go all killer on me Tro. Seriously Quat. I sometimes wonder how anybody can survive his death glares during your press conferences and all that."

"Trowa's just a big kitten Duo, believe you me." Quatre winked and Duo laughed while Trowa glared at his husband.

"I'll argue that point later…" Trowa growled at the blonde, Quatre turning to smile mischievously at the tall brunette.

"Is that a promise?" Duo burst into laughter and, as Quatre looked over his shoulder, he could tell Heero, too, was trying to hold back laughter. Quatre hugged Trowa's arm innocently and looked around the foyer. "Hey…where'd Troy go?" Trowa looked around and shrugged softly.

"I don't know. He's probably wandered off to the buffet table or something."

"He had better not get himself into any trouble…"

"Who's Troy?" Quatre blinked at Heero's simple question, but smiled.

"He's our adopted son. You'll probably see him around…he'll be the one doing something foolish."

"You guys adopted? See Heero! I told you it wasn't a silly idea!" Quatre and Trowa both lifted an eyebrow in questioning and Heero sighed before answering them.

"We adopted a boy shortly before we got married, his name's Solo. We haven't seen him since our arrival." Heero looked around while Duo just shrugged.

"But we know Solo can handle himself. He's not one for parties, but we felt it would be good for him." Quatre nodded in understanding and looked around again.

"Well…why don't we walk and talk, hm? Maybe we'll find our kids and maybe we won't." Nods of agreement went around the other three people and they strolled off in the direction Heero and Duo had come from, talking about the last ten years…

>>>>>>

Troy had promptly wandered off after his parents had gone to visit old friends. Troy was pretty bored right now, just wandering aimlessly around the foyer, admiring the decorations and music as well as some of the other well-dressed and good-looking people that were there. For a New Year's party, there weren't all that many people there. A few stood out more than others. There was a tall blonde man with hair down to the small of his back- he looked rather familiar to Troy- and a girl with golden brown hair down to her butt…but it was her eyebrows that caught his attention. They were forked to look as though she had not one, but two eyebrows over each pale blue-gray eye. He shuddered and found he had the unquenchable urge to track down a pair of pliers and chase her down with them. He was so busy looking around and not paying attention to where he was going that he crashed, headlong, into a very solid something; or somebody perhaps? It was a somebody, because there was a quick apology and the offering of a hand. Troy took the offer and rose to his feet, brushing off his black pants.

"My fault man, I wasn't watching where I was going." Troy looked at the other person for the first time. It was a boy, probably about his age, but a fair bit shorter. His hair was short and spiky, but the dark blue colour was most intriguing as were the pale gray eyes.

"Let's both be sorry and leave it at that, or we will end up arguing for the entire night." The boy bowed stiffly at the waist, a small smile on his rather thin-looking features. "I'm Douz, by the way, Douz Kushrenada-Chang. Who might you be?" Troy shook the extended hand with a winning smile.

"Troy Triton Barton-Winner's the name, but you can just call me Troy."

"Troy it is then. Are you related to Quatre Raberba Winner, head of Winner Corps?"

"Not by blood, no. Quatre Winner is my adopted father."

"Oh, you're adopted too?" Troy blinked and nodded slowly in answer, Douz smiling brightly. "I don't know a lot of adoptees. My sister and I were adopted, she's probably watching me right now actually." Douz looked around cautiously and smiled. "But oh well. So, what's it like having a guy like Quatre Winner as your dad?

"Hey, it's cool. He buys me lots of neat stuff. Of course I have to go to a stupid boarding school with uniforms and all, but hey, my other dad makes up for all the stiffness."

"Oh yes! Mr. Winner married Trowa Barton! I remember now!"

"Yeah, he's cool…Trowa I mean. The only problem I have with them as my parents is, no matter where they are, they get all…mushy. It gets on my nerves."

"My parents usually are quite good about taking that kind of stuff to their bedroom, but sometimes…" Douz shrugged and laughed. "It is always funny to catch them though. One blushes while the other one merely smiles and goes upstairs."

"Who are your parents?"

"Treize Kushrenada and Chang Wufei."

"Kushrenada! Wasn't he killed!"

"Shush! Father tries to keep a low profile. Sure, he still has money and bits of power like he had during the war, but he doesn't like it leaking out."

"But when people hear your last name…"

"They always assume it has something to do with Mariemeia." Troy rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound, grimacing slightly.  
"That's just stupid logic! Mariemeia is not a Kushrenada, it's been proven with DNA, and she's only, like, 17!"

"I know, I know. Will you please calm down! Jeez!"

"Douz! Whom are you speaking with?" Troy could see Douz shudder as he slowly turned around. Troy watched a girl who was about Douz's height stroll over. Troy noted their eyes were identical in colour, but their hair was totally different. Her hair was a pale ginger orange and pulled back in a very tight ponytail at the back of her head. If her hair was down, it was probably just past shoulder length.

"Nobody you'd care to meet Verca, now leave me alone."

"But I want to meet your new friend!" The girl, Troy presumed her to be Verca, came to stand beside Douz, she looked Troy up and down appraisingly and snorted softly before extending her hand. "Verca Kushrenada-Chang. Who the hell are you?" Troy quirked an eyebrow, but shook the girl's hand anyway, trying to smile.

"Troy Barton-Winner. What gives you carte-blanche to barge in on a conversation, hm?" Troy growled softly and got a snarl in return.

"He's my brother, I should know whether or not he could get himself into trouble." Verca eyed Troy up and down, Troy growling again and shifting slightly so the front of his shirt opened just a bit more, giving both Verca and Douz a view of well-toned chest muscles.

"I assure you, I am only dangerous to my _enemies_." The statement was both pointed and general, his blue eyes lighting up with angry fire as Verca scoffingly laughed at him.

"But you're just too much the gentleman to hit me, aren't you Barton?"

"You wanna try me woman?" Troy curled his hands into fists, eyebrows lifted slightly in questioning and surprise. Too much a gentleman to hit a girl! Him! Troy Triton Barton-Winner! She had no idea who she was dealing with obviously.

"The only thing I want to try is to try and ignore you for the rest of the evening. Douz, stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble."

"Don't boss him around! Brother or not he doesn't have to follow your orders!" The dispute between Troy and Verca escalated greatly in the next moment. Verca, who had started to walk away, paused. She slowly spun around; gray eyes deadly as she leveled a death glare on Troy. Troy didn't waver and glared right back with just as much force.

"And who are you to tell me how to treat my brother!" Their recently growled quarrel became shouted as of then.

"He can run his own life! He doesn't need you bossing him around! That's what he's got parents for!" A few more insults and sentences were tossed back and forth before the verbal argument turned physical, Troy swinging a fist and connecting with Verca's stomach. It became an all out war in a matter of seconds…

>>>>>>

"No kidding!" Duo threw back his head and laughed loudly as Quatre finished recounting a story from his and Trowa's dating days. Trowa was trying not to blush, as Duo was laughing at his expense. "So Tro actually tried to take you right there in the middle of the restaurant!" Quatre nodded and laughed.

"Yes! I could barely stop him! We left right away and I wasn't even at the foot of the stairs before he started to…" Quatre stopped as Trowa cleared his throat, the brunette bowing his head to shadow his blush with his bangs. The blonde smiled apologetically and tightened his hold on Trowa's arm. "Sorry Trowa." Quatre grinned and winked at Duo, mouthing 'I'll finish it later', Duo nodding in response. "So, did Heero ever do anything absolutely un-Heero-like while you guys were dating?"

"Hell yes!" Duo laughed- or more cackled- and tugged at Heero's arm.

"Do tell! Do tell!" Quatre grinned broadly, awaiting a hilarious tale, but as Duo opened his mouth to start there was obvious sounds of angered shouts.

"Verca! Nataku give me strength! What have I told you about fighting!"

"I'll kill her! I swear I will!" The second voice Quatre immediately recognized and it caused him to sigh, leaning his head against Trowa's shoulder. Trowa groaned softly, running his free hand across his face.

"Let's go save whoever he wants to kill…" Trowa made his way towards the voices, Duo and Heero following out of curiosity. The sight they saw was quite interesting actually. A girl, presumably the one named Verca, was being lectured by two people, one tall with ginger hair and the other rather short with longish black hair gathered in a loose ponytail. Not too far away, there was a young teen with black hair and angry blue eyes, trying to fight from an unyielding grip. Duo automatically recognized the man who was holding back the young teen.

"Zechs Marquise!" Heero's head snapped around, his Prussian blue eyes narrowing as they caught sight of his old enemy.

Zechs was easily restraining the boy, Quatre and Trowa promptly making their way over to them. Trowa took Troy off of Zechs' hands, putting a vice-like grip around Troy's upper arm. The painful squeeze of fingernails into flesh made Troy fall silent and wince slightly. Quatre glared at Troy before turning to Zechs, a rather hesitant smile on his features.

"I must apologize for our son's most deplorable behavior. If there is any way we can make it up to you…" Zechs merely waved a casual hand in dismissal, flicking a rogue strand of platinum blonde hair from his face.

"We were all young once. I require nothing in return." Quatre nodded and smiled slightly at Zechs before whirling on Troy, who shied away as best as he could with Trowa's death grip on his arm, Zechs strolling off as he felt that his duty was done for the time being.

"Troy Triton Barton-Winner! Not only were you fighting in public, but you were fighting with a girl! What did we teach you about proper etiquette in public situations!"

"She started it! Not only that, but she insulted you guys! And she insulted me! I couldn't just let her get away with it!" Troy cringed as Trowa's nails dug deeper into his arm. "Dad! You're going to rip my shirt!"

"Troy, you will immediately go and apologize to that girl! And I mean now!" Trowa growled as he spun Troy towards the girl who was currently scowling at her parents, giving the teen a solid shove in the proper direction. To ensure all went well, Quatre and Trowa followed their son. Troy tried to smile, but could barely cause the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards. He stopped in Verca's line of sight, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do _you_ want Barton!"

"I've come to apologize for my _absolutely deplorable behavior_. Please, accept my most _humble_ of apologies."

"Wait a second…Verca…?" The girl turned towards the speaker, the shorter person with the black ponytail. "Did you just call him…Barton?"

"Yeah…he said he was _something_ Barton-Winner…"

"Barton-Winner…" The speaker paused in thought and then spun around, eyes widening as they caught sight of two familiar faces. In return, the watching sets of aqua and green eyes widened as well.

"Quatre! Trowa!"

"Wufei!"

* * *

A/N:

Duo: BRAVO! BRAVO! ENCORE! ENCORE!  
KIMM: Wow! Was it really that good Duo?  
Duo: No, but I just had to do that.  
KIMM: Jerk...  
Heero: -coughs- Off...  
Quatre: -giggles- To...  
Trowa: -rolls eyes- 13x5...  
KIMM: DAMN RIGHT! We know what you did last night Duo! -cackles evilly before coughing and grinning- But as I was about to say before Duo was so rude...-smiles sweetly- I hope you enjoyed that installment and, for you 13x5 fans that are reading this, make sure you read the next chapter! Please review if you read! I'd give you roses, but Treize is in his rose room right now with Zechs and Wufei...-grins- I'll make sure y'all get a copy of the movie...but until then! -waves- Ta!


End file.
